Shot at the night
by pauwayland
Summary: U.A (Viaje en el tiempo) Shisui se ha enamorado de una chica que parece una pintura de acuarelas, se escurre como agua entre sus dedos, solo le pide una noche y salir.


**Ya hacia falta una historia de Shisui con Sakura en español, no hay tanto material tampoco en ingles pero es que esta pareja tiene un no se que, que que se yo (LOL) espero les guste, esta un poco inspirada en la cancion Shot at the night de The Killers al igual que el video. **

**Gracias por leer **

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Naruto **

* * *

Shisui nunca había perdido la cabeza por nadie, se había dedicado a servir a su aldea con todo lo que podía ofrecer, siempre había sido mejor comunicando sus emociones que sus demás familiares y se veía más abierto a relacionase con gente que no pertenecía a su clan, por lo que hizo ganarse la fama de ser el Uchiha más cálido de todos.

Regresaba de su misión, en los últimos días estaba teniendo problemas con mantener su relación con su primo, Itachi parecía escurrirse sobre sus dedos como si fuera agua. Quería de una manera que nadie más entendía a Itachi, era su amigo de una forma rara se complementaban, había veces en las que parecía que el heredero del Clan Uchiha no tenía sentimientos pero Shisui sabía que era todo lo contrario, muy en el fondo el verdadero Itachi estaba ahí aunque la gente pensaba que él era tan difícil como un rompecabezas, era todo lo contrario, su primo era una persona muy fácil y simple.

Al entrar por la venta, el Tercer Hokage lo recibió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza reconociendo su llegada, mientras daba otra calada a su pipa, le hizo un movimiento que se sentara el cual enseguida declino.

-"Hokage-sama la misión en…..."- su explicación y relato de la misión fue consistente, rápido y directo al punto, mientras le entregaba el pergamino por el cual había viajado, estaba por quitarse la máscara que el portaba por ser Anbu cuando hubo un ligero toque en la puerta.

-"¿Hokage-sama?"- una dulce voz se escuchó, el Hokage hizo una seña hacia Shisui pidiendo que esperara un momento.

-"Adelante"- dijo rápidamente mientras Shisui miraba por la ventana.

-"Disculpe Hokage-sama estaba pensando en intentar una combinación de estos dos… ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Interrumpí una reunión? Lo siento"- Shisui volteo a ver a la portadora de una de las voces más hermosas que había escuchado, para encontrarse el verde más hermoso que había visto en su vida, era un verde igual a la peineta de jade que pertenecía a su tía Mikoto, el mismo verde de la manzana que su padre había cortado para el cuándo el verano era demasiado caluroso y lo refrescaba con la fruta, del mismo verde de la hoja con la cual hizo su prueba de elemento.

-"No te preocupes, Anbu-san estaba terminando su reporte"- Hiruzen sonrió mientras el humo se escapaba de su boca al hablar.

-"Es tiempo de que me vaya, con permiso Hokage-sama"- hizo una ligera inclinación, y luego se dirigió a la chica –"Hasta luego Señorita"- salió de la oficina sin perderse el rubor que adornaba la cara de la chica.

* * *

Pasaron tres meses antes de que pudiera volverla a ver, la había buscado por todas partes, hasta que un día mientras caminaba por la tarde hacia el distrito Uchiha, escuchó pasos, de pronto alguien se tropezó con su pie, haciendo uso de sus rápidos reflejos evito la caída.

Ese había sido su segundo encuentro con la dueña del par de ojos más bellos de todo el mundo, lo veía asombrada mientras un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas, la ayudo a estabilizarse mientras ella solo pedía disculpas por casi atropellarlo, el solo sonreía mientras negaba las disculpas.

-"Te disculpare, solo si me dices tu nombre"- se atrevió a pedirle su nombre a la chica que hacía que fuera difícil dormir por la noche, la que aun cerrando sus ojos, su mirada lo atormentara en sueños por no poder encontrarla y ahora la tenía enfrente.

-"Yo…"- estaba sonrojada profundamente mientras veía hacia el piso –"Dime primero el tuyo"- dijo rápidamente

-"Me llamo Uchiha Shisui"- al decirle su nombre, ella solo mostro unos ojos muy sorprendidos que se nublaron con tristeza para luego apagarse hacia él, ya no había brillo ni una sonrisa para verlo.

-"Lo siento Uchiha-san"- ella se fue sin voltear a verlo, desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, por primera vez en su vida Shisui se cuestionó si tenía algo consigo mismo, tras una semana la encontró, trabajaba en los archivos en la torre del Hokage, al parecer era una ninja que había llegado de una misión muy larga en Suna, se había retirado del campo y se dedicaba a servir al Hokage en los archivos.

Cada tarde la observaba con tristeza al parecer ella no podía soportar la acercarse a nadie, siempre sola, con una mirada ausente donde a leguas se notaba que añoraba muchas cosas, tenía una rutina que parecía no romper.

Shisui no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para invitarla a salir o siquiera acercarse a ella después de su rechazo la otra noche, su voluntad de fuego moría cada momento en el que no podía estar con ella.

Tal vez solo tenía que verla desde lejos, como la pieza perfecta que era ella, no podían tocarla porque si no se vería arruinada, el cerro sus puños en impotencia al saber que su niño interno tenía ganas de romperla como lo hubiera hecho con las muñecas de porcelana de su madre, quería verla sentir y no ser solo de hielo.

Corría detrás de ella en un laberinto donde no sabía si habría salida para los dos.

* * *

Regresando de una misión donde tuvo que ir como un jounin, se topó con la persona que evitaba tener un poco más de paz en su corazón, ella al verlo demostró sorpresa mientras corría hacia el para curar una horrible herida en su pecho.

-"Resiste"- dijo ella mientras su chacra se adentraba en él, sus adentros comenzaron a calentarse, era una sensación placentera, su chacra era tan amigable, cariñoso, suspiro al sentirse cada vez mejor.

-"Listo, estas como nuevo"- dijo ella mientras él se limitaba a observarla, tomo una mano mientras con la voz carrasposa le pregunto.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- ella solo sonrió mientras intentaba aplacar algunos cabellos rebeldes de Shisui

-"Sakura"- dijo levemente mientras el tomo un mechón de su corto cabello

-"Te complementa a la perfección, Sakura solo dame una noche para salir contigo"-dijo el rápidamente

Ella pareció comprender pero rápidamente negó, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-"Solo una noche, déjame salir contigo, saber que de verdad existes, déjame ayudarte a sentir y a vivir, aunque sea una noche"- ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo, solo se escurrió entre sus manos...

* * *

Shisui se entregó a las misiones, anestesiándose para no sentir nada, mientras se terminaba de vestir llego una especie de ansiedad, de miedo por no poder respirar, salió de su casa, hacia la salida de Konoha cuando la vio en una banca del pequeño parque, observo su rostro y como la luna la bañaba en una luz que hacía que su cabello pareciera morado logrando que pareciera una ninfa de la noche.

-"Que hermoso es el atardecer ¿cierto?"- dijo el sentándose en la banca y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"Si"- no dijo nada más, parecía estar debatiendo algo para luego observar a los ojos a Shisui

-"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto mientras intentaba buscar por algún signo de malestar en ella

-"¿Shisui? ¿Solo es una noche?"- sus ojos parecían hipnotizarlo en el mejor de los gentjutsu que él no había podido lograr.

-"Si"- esta vez fue su turno de responder

Ella solo puso su mano en la suya, mientras asentía con su cabeza hacia él.

-"¿Puede ser hoy?"- dijo ella mientras él le respondió con la mayor de las sonrisas

Caminaron juntos hacia la aldea, mientras la llevo al mejor salón de té el cual había conocido gracias a Itachi, Shisui comió dango mientras ella se veía feliz comiendo bolas de masa hervidas con anko y cubierta con jarabe, al parecer era fanática de los dulces, el platicar con ella era tan sencillo como el respirar, Sakura parecía sorprendida de que Shisui pudiera ser muy inteligente sin perder una pizca de su buen humor.

La llevo por los puestos de apuestas mientras ella reía diciendo que no era muy buena apostando, algo que había heredado de su maestra, el solo sonrió, aposto junto a ella, pidiéndole que soplara a los dados antes de tirarlos, cuando ganaron Shisui no pudo evitar gritar y correr de felicidad, ella iba detrás de él sonriendo y por fin escucho su risa la cual era la más hermosa de todas.

Con el dinero de la apuesta, llegaron a un establecimiento donde una civil cantaba, no sabía cuál era la canción que entonaba pero Shisui comenzó a imitar su canto mientras Sakura se reía y le pegaba levemente para que se callara, estaban molestando a la otra gente.

Al salir se encontraron con una pareja que parecía estar celebrando su boda en el salón de enfrente, entraron a la fiesta para bailar los dos juntos en medio de la pista, no le intereso ser un Uchiha y proteger su apellido solo podía ver a la chica acuarela que tenía los ojos brillando solo para él, bajo su mirada hacia sus labios y los rozo levemente con su pulgar.

-"Eres demasiado bella"- y sus labios se tocaron en una colisión de sentimientos que había hecho que Shisui tuviera ganas de grabar sus sentimientos en las caras de los Hokages.

Cuando salieron pudo notar que estaba aproximándose el amanecer, la hizo correr mientras la cargo rápidamente y Shisui los hizo aparecer en el mirador arriba de los bustos de los Hokages para observar como el amanecer saldría.

Sakura estaba bañada en la luz del amanecer, su cabello parecía ser fuego vivo, volteo a verlo sonriendo, pareciendo estar en llamas, y la realidad lo golpeo de alguna forma se había enamorado de esa mujer, era hermosa y tomaba la forma de los momentos que más amaba y justo en ese instante era igual al fuego. Igual a la primera vez que vio a su padre hacer un Katon y le sonrió para tomarla en sus brazos y consumirse junto a ella.

Pero como el fuego se extinguieron con el viento que sopló, al abrir los ojos Shisui se encontró con pétalos de cerezo arremolinados en el para luego quedarse dormido con la imagen de los ojos llorosos de Sakura.

* * *

Cuando despertó noto que era ya de noche, se levantó con alarma saliendo de su casa corriendo, Itachi grito por el pero no pudo parar, tenía que buscarla y hacerle saber que no podía ser cosa de solo una noche.

La noche estaba comenzando a nublarse con señales de lluvia, la encontró en la misma banca, miro directo hacia él, noto que llevaba unos pergaminos y sus ojos estaban llorosos, vestida por primera vez como toda una kunoichi, resistió sus ganas por besarla.

-"Tienes una misión"- afirmo el mientras ella solo podía mirar el piso y lo mojaba con lagrimas

-"Dijiste que era solo una noche Shisui"- contesto mientras más lagrimas escurrían en sus mejillas

-"No tiene que ser solo una noche"- se acercó para tocarla pero ella solo camino hacia la salida de la aldea

-"Era solo una noche, no tengo tiempo para nada mas, debo de irme"- su respuesta podía ser tomada como un "regreso y podemos hablar" pero algo en el fondo Shisui sabía que no volvería a verla, que esta era una despedida.

-"No"-dijo el mientras intentaba pararla pero parecía irse cada vez más lejos

-"Debo de irme"- sus sollozos apenas y podían ser acallados por los truenos de la noche

-"No tienes que, yo puedo hacer que esa noche se conviertan en muchas, que te olvides de tu dolor, solo dame una oportunidad"- su respuesta parecía haber encendido algo en ella porque levanto la mirada y pareció llamar a la lluvia que los empapaba a los dos.

-"Yo de alguna manera te llegue a amar aun sin conocerte lo suficiente, has vaporizado los fantasmas que me cazaban, acallado las direcciones de otros y solo te veo a ti, dame una oportunidad, una sola y no te arrepentirás, pelearemos, eso es lo que hacen las parejas pero seremos felices, solo dame una oportunidad"- su orgullo y valentía Uchiha lo ayudo a declararse por ella, la lluvia parecía camuflajear las lágrimas.

Ella miro hacia la luna, se rio de una manera irónica mientras lo veía, parecía debatirse y a la vez recordar algo, Shisui lo entendió que nunca la tuvo que ella no era de él, que se iría, cerro los puños y entendió la gran lección de vida que en ese momento algún dios le estaba mandando.

La miro a los ojos y parecía comunicarle con esa mira todo lo que sentía, Sakura hizo unos signos y lanzo al Rey del gentjutsu a dormir, escucho un "_**Gracias Shisui" **_al estar en el gentjutsu estaba ella bajo un gran árbol de cerezos, esperando por el mientras el solo podía llorar, lo tomo en sus brazos, lo consolaba no supo como pero se durmió en sus brazos y su cálido confort.

* * *

Desde esa noche nunca la volvió a ver, pregunto a el Hokage pero el solo le dijo que se había ido para nunca volver, Shisui se perdió a sí mismo en la tristeza y así el Uchiha más cálido de todos se volvió como los otros pero muy adentro había una llama de voluntad que no moría, cuando recibió la misión que sellaría su destino encontró su voluntad, tenía forma de una chica pintada en acuarelas.

-"Uchiha Shisui has sido designado por el consejo para tener bajo vigilancia a Uchiha Itachi heredero del clan"- Asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía en manos del destino que raramente tenía el rostro de la chica del cabello de flores de cerezo.

Cuando caía para entregarse a las manos de la muerte, estaba sumido en la obscuridad, pero cuando cayó lo recibieron sus brazos, Shisui sido una persona intachable, había cometido el mayor de los sacrificios y sin duda creía que no había mejor muerte que estar en los brazos de Sakura bajo el árbol de cerezos mientras ella le decía _**"Gracias Shisui"**_


End file.
